


Mafia of the Week

by Ironoftime



Category: Day6 (Band), EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), iKON (Kpop), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Mafia AU, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironoftime/pseuds/Ironoftime
Summary: 13 men in suits, 13 men holding guns, and they are ready to rock.





	

What is 'Mafia of the Week?'

In the underground world of Mafia, 2 things are important:  
1\. Winning the battle amongs other Mafia groups.  
2\. Winning the 'Mafia of the Week' award.

'MAFIA OF THE WEEK' is an award for one member of a Mafia group that killed the most member in the enemy group. Every week, the amount of people killed is counted and announced. The winning member will have the privilege to have one of the Mafia's glory: fame, money, and the best of it: power.


End file.
